Inuyasha's Thoughts
by Im-Inuyasha-Obsessed
Summary: Inuyasha is once again thinking about who to choose. He has a tough decision between Kikou and Kagome.Is a song fic about what inuyasha is going to do weather he is going to choose Kikou or Kagome. Who will he choose? What will he do? R&R to find out
1. Inuyasha's Thoughts

Inuyasha's Thoughts  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree thinking about everything. *"I dont know what to do anymore. I mean do i love kagome? I know i use to love Kikou but what about now? Do i still love her?"* All these questions kept going threw his head he didnt know what to do anymore. Kagome then came threw the well.   
  
"Hay everyone, guess what i brought my stereo!" "St-er-eo?" Inuyasha said. "Ya, it plays music look listen." "Feh!" Inuyasha said then jumped into a tree above where Kagome had set down the stereo. "Fine Inuyasha! Sango,Miroku, Shippo you want to hear?" Kagome asked now ignoring inuyasha. "Sure!" They replied. Kagome then pressed the play botton.  
  
`Nothing ever stops all these thoughts  
  
And the pain attached to them  
  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
  
It's like nothing I can do  
  
Will distract me when  
  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
  
'Cause from the infinite words I could say  
  
Put all the pain you gave to me on display  
  
But didn't realize  
  
Instead of setting it free  
  
I took what I hated and made it part of me'  
  
Inuyasha sat and thought of everything that had happend between him and kikou. And how she hated him and how she had trid to kill him so many times. He realized tahts why he never trusted kagome, because she reminded him so much of kikou. The one who betrayed him so many years ago. *"But she isnt Kikou she has somthing completly different about her, someting Kikou never had. I dont know what, but she never had it."*  
  
`[It never goes away]'  
  
*"I just cant get her out of my head, why after all she has dont to me do i still feel this way?"* Inuyasha couldnt stand it anymore he didnt know what to do, but he stayed in the tree. Kagome could tell something was wrong, but didnt say anything.  
  
`Hearing your name  
  
The memories come back again  
  
I remember when it started happening  
  
I'd see you in every thought I had and then  
  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
  
And I knew as they escaped away I was commited myself to them  
  
And every day I regret those things  
  
'Cause now I see  
  
That I took what I hated and made it a part of me'  
  
*"I wish i could just forget Kikou and everything that ever happend between us i wish it was just me and kagome!*" Inuyasha thought. Then realized what he had just thought. *"Did i really just think that? Do i love Kagome?"* Inuyasha looked down at kagome she was humming along with the song and singing everyonce in a while. She looked so beautiful there with the sun hitting her face just in the right ways. Than we looked up and saw the most terrible thing that he could imagine at that moment.  
  
`[It never goes away]'  
  
Kikou's soul collectors circleing the surrounding area of the group. Inuyasha grew outraged that Kikou had to bother him at this moment he didnt want to leave he didnt feel like looking at her face or smelling her unhuman dead smell.   
  
He just wanted to be left alone with the music, his thoughts and the sight of seeing kagome happy.  
  
But now he looked down and saw the now saddend face of kagome now too seeing the Soul Collectors. Inuyasha Now Knew what he had to do.  
  
`And now  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be right here  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be my fear  
  
I can't seperate myself from what i've done  
  
I've given up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you'  
  
Inuyasha got up and left eveyone not knowing what he was about to do. Kagome grew angry that once again Inuyasha had just left her. She then also thought to herself *"After all she has done to him how can he feel the same way?"* But she didnt know what inuyasha was about to do. Something no one would have guessed. Inuyasha did what everybody thought was impossible. He was going to tell Kikou somthing that he had never said before.   
  
Inuyasha ran threw the forest behind the Soul Collectors as fast as he could following them to the dead Priestiss. He could still hear the music faint behind him because his ears had hearing of such range.  
  
`Get away from me  
  
Gimme my space back  
  
You gotta just go  
  
Everything comes down to memories of you  
  
I've kept it in but now i'm letting you know  
  
I've let you go  
  
Get away from me'  
  
There stood Inuyasha less than five feet away from his first love. "Inuyasha i knew you would come."Kikou said. "I only came for one reason and one reason only, bec..."Kikou had interupted inuyasha "Why inuyasha to tell me that you love me well i still despise you!" "No this has to do with love but not for you! Kikou i realized that i no longer need your company all you do is try and kill me. And i dont think our love was true if you coulnt even belive me when i told you i wasnt the one to betray you. Because only people who love each other can trust each other and belive in one another." Inuyasha said .   
  
"This is about her isnt it Inuyasha you love that girl Kagome now dont you? So i expect you are not going to come with me to hell then are you . Inuyasha deep down i still love you but i died with my love betrayed so that is how my soul stayed. Inuyasha i will leave you now for i know now that you will not be coming to hell." Kikou said and with that she left. Inuyasha was happy but yet still had some sorrow. Inuyasha then went back to camp.  
  
`I've let myself become you  
  
I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you  
  
Giving up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you'  
  
Inuyasha found the group around the fire for now the sun was setting. The stereo was now off and kagome was sitting up in her sleeping bag, just looking at the stars. "Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Kagome may i talk to you?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome was a little surprised usally when inuyasha came back he would go stight back to his tree to think. "Sure, inuyasha want to go for a walk?" "Ya." He replied.   
  
They started to walk deep in the forest then Inuyasha stopped them. "Kagome i went to go see Kikou earlier." "I know inuyasha i saw the soul collectors."Kagome looked the same way she did earlier when she had seen them. "Kagome i told her i didnt love her anymore that i loved someone else and that nothing could change it."Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome looked so surprised, but she still wondered if she was the one he loved. She looked up at inuyasha and was about to speak, but inuyasha leaned forward and Kissed her.   
  
Kagome was so surprised but did nothing to stop the kiss. They both wished for the kiss to last forever but soon kagome had to breath. "Inuyasha who did you tell her that you loved?" Kagome asked hopefully. "I said you." Inuyasha then smirked. "Inuyasha I love you." Kagome said. "I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha replied.  
  
They then walked hand in hand back to camp where they found Mirkou and Sango Sleeping Peacfully.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked this song fic thats the end of it. If you want me to continue it im gonna have to get alot of reviews . If i dont this is the end of the story.  
  
See ya later, Ja ne,  
  
Im_Inuyasha_Obsessed  
  
Song is called: Figure.09  
  
Its by: Linkin Park  
  
I dont own Inuyasha nor Do i own this song! 


	2. To the People

To all the people who wanted this story to continue i have started to write another story its callled : Inuyasha, Just a Dream?  
  
It Continues this story and alot more thngs happen please if you liked this story your going to love the other story please read it i would really apricitate it!  
  
Love,  
  
Sora Tenshi   
  
or  
  
Im_Inuyasha_Obsessed 


End file.
